


Утешение на запястье

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Зверобой и камнеломка [1]
Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Presents, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Если не знаешь, что сказать ― принеси браслет из трав. Она, наверное, не поймёт, но точно примет твои попытки умалить её горе.
Relationships: Melie/Amicia de Rune
Series: Зверобой и камнеломка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608565
Kudos: 4





	Утешение на запястье

Первые недели проходят почти в молчании ― иного траура блюсти здесь не умеют, а в молитвах оказываются слабыми не только близнецы.

Амиция же лишь роняет обрывки слов в пустоту, и они так и застывают, похрустывая в ней, словно мелкие камешки. Ей не о чем сказать, кроме как о множестве вариаций боли, сводящихся к «виновата» и «не защитила». И кто защитит ещё и прибившиеся к ней (сейчас чужие) души, если для всех остальных она не меньше чем «дочь ведьмы» и «якшалась с проклятым», как говорят в обносимых Мели и Артуром на припасы деревнях?

Только вои остальным небезразлична эта скорбь. Особенно когда снова ставят рядом дымящуюся миску и легко укладываются под бок.

Наверное, чтобы не мерзнуть.

― Лежи, ― только и шепчет ей Мели, врываясь в полночную тишину, ― Я слышала всхлип, уж не обессудь, но не нравится мне, что ты всё сидишь тут, точно решив запереть себя ото всех.

Амиция не слышит и трети сказанного, как, впрочем, и треск костра, и нарастающий гул ветра сквозь ставни.

Не думает, отчего же Мели крадётся к ней так, словно решила стащить её тёплый воротник, пока все спят, и молчит обо всех ночных вылазках сюда.

Не спрашивает, отчего она так бережно кладёт косу Амиции на плечо и затихает у неё за спиной, гладя её руки своими шершавыми ладонями.

Но и не отталкивает, когда Мели прижимается к ней во сне: легко, почти не чувствуется касание, словно и это ей под силу украсть.

Это почти утешение.

Амиция и не сомневается, пока не просыпается с криком в горле.

Мели, встрепенувшись спросонья, едва успевает её затрясти:

― Проснись, проснись же!

А потом не пускает к ним никого из проснувшихся. Разумеется, первым прибегает испуганный Лука, а потом Мели шикает на притаившегося в тени Артура, чтобы они ушли спать. Амиция не видит в этом ничего странного. Только облегчённо вздыхает, когда Мели прижимается к ней: в этом мучительном до криков наяву сне крысы пожирали всё и всех, а видеть обглоданные кости живущих в крепости друзей выше её сил. Даже наяву, зная, что это легко может случиться во время привычной смены факелов для здешней ямы.

Когда Амиция засыпает, то впервые за долгое время не морщится от прикосновений к лицу: пальцы Мели, гладящие её по щеке, кажутся мягче рук матери и в кои-то веки не напоминают о других кошмарах. Об инквизиторах размером с крысят, пожирающих её изнутри, например. То, как от выдоха в шею приливает тепло к ушам, её уже не беспокоит: наверное, это жар от камина и её просто разморило и клонит в сон. С Мели засыпать гораздо уютней и теплее.

Почти как...

Грёз о присутствии Гуго так и не начинается ― во сне Амиция парит над замком, словно в детских снах. Мели перепрыгивает рядом: то протягивает ей руку, то иногда ощутимо успевает подпрыгнуть и схватить за рукав, но они успевают скакать с башни на башню, даже когда начинаются гроза и дождь, а ловушка для крыс так и остаётся нетронутой.

Проснувшись, Амиция непонимающе чешет запястье и лишь потом понимает: ей оставили послание. Камнеломка вместо браслета ― так просто и так похоже на Мели.

Снимать её до завтрака Амиция не решается.

Но после долгого взгляда заглянувшей Мели она прячет украшение под лежанку и находит её хмуро фыркающей над мешком с припасами.

Сил хватает лишь на одну фразу:

― Я буду ждать.

Возможно, у неё будут силы на разговоры. Уснёт ли рядом Мели ― неясно, а на просьбы и мольбы у Амиции сил уже не остаётся, хоть и они не кажутся ей достойными, что бы ей ни говорили.

Тем же вечером Мели ложится перед ней, и глаза её кажутся сияющими, когда она нащупывает уже покрытый инеем, но поспешно обёрнутый вокруг запястья Амиции «браслет». Но это явно от огня за спиной Амиции ― в этот раз у них много наколотых дров, и в глазах Мели пляшут отражающиеся всполохи.

― Камнеломка сильнее даже плюща. Она растёт и цепляется за всё, что может, переползёт стены и перерастёт любую преграду. Я и Артур всегда мечтали быть такими. А ты учись тому же, хоть ты... хоть тебе и жить по-другому. Это не цветы и не оружие, но я бы хотела, чтобы ты... чтобы мы...

Мели отводит взгляд, так и не решаясь что-то сказать.

Амиция смотрит на Мели, и ей кажется, что правды она так и не услышит. А ещё она успевает подметить, как сейчас Мели и без того неловко. 

Но всё же почти отчаянно выдыхает:

― Это на прощание?

Мели резко морщится, словно от щелчка по носу, но её смущение всё так же не проходит: свободной рукой она старается прикрыть плечо. Словно её мысли проступят у неё на коже, если она так не сделает.

― Нет. Просто... Просто если не можешь идти ― ползи так же через всё, как и раньше, ладно?

Амиция пытается кивнуть в ответ, но в итоге лишь сжимает руку Мели.

Она не скажет ей, что спросонья влажный след на щеке стирать вовсе не хочется, как бы ни было стыдно смотреть остальным в глаза.

Но и поверить: это всё, что хочет ей высказать Мели, не получается.

Ведь кажется, она понимает, что за пожеланием от Мели быть сильной стоит и что-то постыдное. А злиться за такое почти что признание она сейчас не сможет.

Даже если это «что-то» они невзначай поделили пополам.


End file.
